battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Necro soldier
What They Are & History Necro Soldiers (aka Corpse Soldiers in some translations), are essentially corpses brought back to life by working on the brain after death. They serve as the perfect sleeper cells, often not knowing that they even brought back to life until they are "activated." Once "activated," they are unable to resist their commands, and will do anything that they were told to do. This technique has been researched for a while, reaching it's completion stage on Mars on the Gregorian year 2350(?) years before the main events of Mars Chronicle. It appears that even Super Nova had no idea about the existence of Necro Soldiers, but when told of it by Alita, expressed interest on studying them. Alita herself was supposed to become a Necro Soldier during the events of ZOTT, but it was unwittingly foiled when Caerula decided to spare her and give her the Fata Morgana. The only person that seemed to be aware of their existence were Aga Mbadi, since the Einherjar were hesitant to move until his reputation was soiled. He was apparently able to somehow see through them, hence why his death made it easier for the Einherjar to make their move. * Due to the mechanical nature of Necro Soldiers, it can be argued that Aga Mbadi was able detect them using his hacking skills. Theoretically speaking, perhaps Super Nova possess the same potential. How They're Made The brain tissue of the corpse is chemically treated, where the personality, memories, and skills of the victim are continuously reproduced using electric circuits, and is completely manipulated by R/C (either remote or radio control, although most likely remote.) They are perfectly camouflaged to where neither X-Rays nor Caerula's Vampire Vision can successfully detect them. Only an autopsy seems to be the most reliable way to detect them. Super Nova theorizes that he can reverse the Necro Soldier technique by simply removing the mechanism (which would return the victim to their corpse form), before restoring the brain to its original form. ! Affiliations Neo-Third Reich Division (Einherjar) * It's suggested by Alita herself that the forces behind the technology of Necro Soldiers (e.g. Dasein) were the ones who drove apart Alita and Erica. The reason behind this is currently unknown. ! Confirmed/Suspected Necro Soldiers Erica Walt * Like the rest of the Einherjar members, she was converted into a Necro Soldier after their deaths under the Dasein's orders/actions. Kirbitzer ? Queen Limeira * After her assassination attempt, she had to undergo surgery, which is typically when the victims are converted into Necro Soldiers. Caerula grew suspicious of the possibility of the Queen herself being a Necro Soldier, but was unable to confirm it with her Vampire Eyes. ** Caerula notes that if she were to look at the blood vessels by opening some holes, she might be able to figure out if she is one, but due to obvious reasons, she was unwilling to do that. Trivia Evil Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty fits the profile of a necro soldier: A dead being remotely controlled by someone to do their bidding, with mechanical technology inserted into the brain to make it happen. * (While it's most likely completely coincidental, it's possible that one inspired the other.) Category:Terminology